They will always find each other
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: DRACOMIONE engaged to get married but that all changed after the attack and she goes missing. Now he will do whatever it takes to find her. Even tracking a family heirloom. A ring that say Together in Paris and a love that can stand the test of time. bad at summaries r&r the plot of Anastasia with the Harry Potter characters with a twist.
1. Intro

_They will Always Find Each Other_

_A/n chapter one is in Draco's Pov_

The year what 1998 and we had just graduated Hogwarts at the tender age of eighteen. In the morning would go our separate ways. It was a night full of dresses parties and so much more. It was an enchanted time. A lot of the men where in the morning were going to aid the order in their fight against the Dark Lord. Who threatens all that we love and care about.

I myself am going. If I fought for nothing else in this war but to protect her smile and most of all her I could die a happy man. "Draco, stop moping. Please my love come dance with me." My love said laughing as my expressions changed drastically. "Okay, let's show these people how it is done Hermione." I said. I couldn't help or hide myself from grinning from ear to friends and family were all along the hall from her father and brothers to all of our friends they all knew what would be happening any moment. It all started when our song began to play. "Draco, what is going on?" Hermione asked. "Whatever do you mean I asked nonchalant. As we danced I could feel her getting tense. Because in the morning I would be heading to a war zone and she would be heading to university in the states. It's the one place that we knew for sure that she would be safe. I would come and see her every chance that I got. As soon as the song ended the music stopped. I took a step away from her earning and arched eyebrow. "Hermione Anastasia Snape , will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" I asked getting down on one knee and taking out the family ring. That has magical properties. Once it is put on a figure you will always be together and gravitate towards each other. No matter what even if it takes lifetimes you will be reincarnated until the two of you are married.  
"Of course I will Marry you Draco." Hermione cried. I put the ring on her finger. "Draco, it's beautiful." Hermione said looking at the ring. "Hermione remember one thing that is engraved in this ring." I said as she started looking at the ring. "Together in Paris. Just like we swore that we would go?" Hermione asked. "Yes, as soon as this war is over I plan to take you there to either have our wedding or honeymoon there." I said as Hermione leapt on to me.

We kissed until there was a huge explosion behind us. This caused us to break apart and her to hold onto me for dear life. Only when we saw who it was that we aparated out of Hogwarts. Many of us that stood up to Voldemolt where killed that night. He was killed a few weeks later in the final battle. I never found my Hermione. All I know is that she is in England It is two years later and I am still looking for her. With the help of Eric and Matthew Snape, Hermione's brothers as well as all our friends from Blaise to Harry. Currently Blaise was in London with Pansy seeing if anyone has seen her but I am not hopeful even with the reward to anyone that has information on her whereabouts. I will never give up hope. I promised Severus on his death bed that even if it took my last dying breath I would bring his daughter home. Which was shortly after she went missing. The healers still think that he died of a mostly broken heart with his wife dead and daughter missing the stress finally caught up with him. With everyone looking and with a lock on the ring we will find her soon. Especially since, I am the only person that can take it off of her. Only a Malfoy weather it be by blood or marriage can remove the ring. It's been like that since it was first given to a bride so many, many, many years ago.


	2. Two years later

_**Two Years Later:**_

_**London:**_

"Mya. C'mon it's time for you to go and get some work done. I got you a job at the bookstore in town." The old lady said. "Thank you. It will help me to find whoever gave me this." I said pointing to my ring. That was on my finger since before I could remember. You see two years ago I was wondering the streets on London with no idea who I was or where I came from in a tattered formal gown . Besides a ring that says ' Together in Paris' that won't come off no matter how hard I tug at it. It won't come off of my finger. "Mya I know that you have high hopes that you will find whoever gave you this ring but you need to face facts that might never happen." The old lady said. Even though she knew that would never happen. "Mia dear the bookstore is in Diagon alley and there is an apartment for you right above it." She said waving goodbye as I started towards the bus that would take me to where I needed to go. In a short time I was standing in the middle of Diaggon Alley. When someone that was unfamiliar came up to me. "Miss you look a lot like the missing Hermione Snape. Has anyone ever told you that?" He asked. "No, and who are you?" I asked not caring how rude I sounded. "I am Blaise Zabini and my associate and I have been looking for her. Her fiancée and family have been looking for her since she disappeared." Blaise said as a girl came up next to him. "Blaise is the young lady that you suspect?" She asked. "Yes, and Pansy don't be rude what would Harry say?" Blaise asked. "I am so sorry my name is Pansy Parkinson. I am engaged to Harry Potter." Pansy said shaking my hand. Once she had she didn't let go because she noticed the ring. "Where did you get this ring?" Pansy asked. "First off you can call me Mia. And I don't know I've had it since before I can remember. I lost all my memories about two years ago." I said. " What is that engraved into the ring?" Pansy asked. "It says Together in Paris. I never could figure out what it meant. All I know is that ever since before I can remember I've wanted to go." I said. "Mia, we have someone that we want you to meet. He's been looking for you for a long time. Or it seems that way." Blaise said getting this wicked smile upon his face almost like he was up to no good. " Mya, there is no reason to be afraid. But before you meet him you have to get through Harry, Ginny and Ron." Pansy said. " But they know Hermione. Not to mention her brothers." Blaise said with a shudder. "They socked you once. You need to get over this fear of them." Pansy said. "The only people that know Hermione better than him are her brothers. And right now they're all living in the Manor in Paris." Blaise said. "And Ginny would probably want you back soon." Pansy said teasingly. "But we need you to agree to come with us. Especially, that if you want to find out anything about your past." Blaise said extending his hand for me to take. But I hesitated for a moment. "It won't hurt to get there will it?" I asked. "No it won't you blink and we're there." Blaise said as I put my hand in his. I blinked and we were somewhere that I didn't recognize. People that surrounded us that I didn't recognize that I didn't know, but I should have. "Blaise and Pansy, who is this lovely young lady that you brought with you?" The blonde haired man asked. " Draco there is something that you need to know." Pansy said. As she took him into the kitchen, that was in the next room. Everyone was looking or more like staring at me like it was creepy. Almost leering that after a while could get quite annoying. Very fast.


End file.
